


Road Trip

by Pinkelephant42



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Art) Tony introduces Steve to his friends, takes him on vacations and fights a supervillan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ienablu and based on their prompts. This is mostly set in MCU, but the villain is Simon Williams from EMH. I was going for something shippy with a clear story. I've been working very hard on telling stories without words, and I'm pretty happy with this piece.


End file.
